Moron to a Genius!
by baka-minorin
Summary: What if Mikan's a genius, and her annoying pigtails are just I.Q restraining devices? What if the most powerful Alice is not her, but her annoying childhood friend? Many what ifs will be answered. Gakuen Alice x Special A crossover
1. Start of our Singing

Minna,

This is minori13, back in action! Sorry if I was gone for (stares blankly into space)… how many months?

Natsume: Not months, it's a year already.

Minori (Me): (glares at neutral Natsume) Just shut up there Natsu-chan.. You don't know who you're standing against at.

Natsume: (glares with more intensity) Who? You? Oh you've got to be kidding me.

Minori (Me): (shrugs at the glaring Natsume) Oh well, I guess I should get Tadashi-kun to be engaged to Mikan-chan, after all, you have no hope at all. Especially with your attitude towards her.

Natsume: (eyes narrowing and flames forming around us) Who is that bastard? Tell me or else!

Minori (Me): Sorry, but you've got your fan girls to burn, so don't waste your time Natsume. And besides, she's already engaged to Tadashi since they're kids, so what's the point?

(Hotaru pops beside me)

Hotaru: (licks her crab-flavored popsicle) Is that Tadashi a rich guy?

Minori (Me): (blinks twice) Well, yeah, his mom was the director of the Hakusenkan Academy. And his father was a rich heir of a company, why?

Hotaru: (eyes glinting) I think I'm gonna be rich. Hmmm, I smell some foursome rivalry over my Mikan.

Minori (Me): (mumbles) I think I'm forgetting something with this headless conversations.. Oh (turns to the readers)

I'm really, really sorry to keep all of you hanging!!! (smiles cheerfully) Come on! I know you like my story to the smallest degree, but I severely promise you all that from now on I can update my stories dutifully! Because in a few weeks time, I'm off from school!! SUMMER VACATION HERE I COME!!! And hey, my good grammar is coming back! (hugs the CPU) I won't ever let you go broke ever again!!!

I had to change the plot of this story to a VocaloidsxGakuen ALice crossover, since I can't think much of a proper title for this one. But this is all I assure you, the revised plot will be more exciting, more revelations, more twists, more jealousy revolving around it. Kyaa~ I love Gakuen Alice and Vocaloids and everything anime has to offer! Okay get to start the new story!!!

Ja ne!!

minori13


	2. The Start

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxO Moron to a... _GENIUS?_** **xOxOxOxOxOxOxo**

**Gakuen Alice Character Parody Poetry Lines:**

**xxxx  
**

**One fine morning has come, and I'm already up!**

**Now where's my favorite cup?**

**I swear Koko, one more trick**

**And I'll hit you with my metal stick**

**xxxx  
**

**Ne, ne, I read a story, it's so cool**

**You almost drowned in an adult pool!**

**It's so funny, I know you can't swim**

**But you swam fast to save your beloved him!  
**

**xxxx**

**Iinchou, Iinchou, is this the solution?**

**Please stop! I'm having a delusion!**

**My Hotaru's leaving, surrounded by men in black**

**And.. And she's never, ever coming BACK!**

**xxxx**

**Oi, Polka! Hurry and give me that bento**

**Don't just stutter and say,"Eto.."**

**Darn it, you look adorable whenever you do that,**

**I'm getting possessive like a cat  
**

**xxxx**

**Sakura you really were cute**

**Unlike Imai who was very brute**

**That's why I like you..**

**WAIT! My face has a scarlet hue!  
**

**xxxx**

**He-he-he, this is fun**

**I hope Imai doesn't shot me with her deadly Baka gun  
**

**GAAHH! I'll stop, I swear**

**Authoress-sama, I know you care!  
**

**xxxx**

**Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, you two were so cool!**

**YOu are oh-so good**

**At everything you do!  
**

**xxxx**

**O-kay, you had read their lines!**

**But I know this isn't fine**

**I'm minori 13, a 13 year old otaku**

**Who can make a story just for you!**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

_Moron to a... WHAT?_**

** "Chapter One: _A Hidden Past" _  
**

**Author: _minori13_  
**

**Source of Inspiration: _Her flamboyant gay friends' hilarious antics during break times, and her mind always drifting off to God-knows what places.._**

_**"Oi, Mikancchi!"**_

_**A 5 year old auburn haired young girl lifted her olive green eyes from the thick book she was reading a few hours ago, her eyes showing stress from doing a pile of paperwork last night. "What is it?" she said as she went back in reading the thick book she was reading, it was about something that has to do with advanced algebra and a few algorithm. A boy with brunette hair panted near her as he hid a bouquet of flowers behind him. "Mikancchi..(pant)...I have...(pant)...something for you!" he said as he tried to catch on his breath, and straightened up, his face tinted slightly pink. He showed the young girl with the bouquet of flowers he was hiding behind his back. The young girl blinked, stared at the bouquet of flowers and back to the brunette-haired boy. The young boy just looked away and threw the flowers to the girl's lap. Rape blossoms and red and white roses. "I just picked them from the mountain where I usually go. I know you like rape blossoms, and they're quite rare, so.. uhh..yeah." the young boy said as he shoved the flowers he was hiding behind his back to the young girl's face, as he looked away to hide his slightly pink face. **"Dang, why am I feeling this way? My heart.. my cheeks are jumping! No you idiot, cheeks don't jump! I think... I like her. Mikancchi."** the boy thought as he waited the girl to accept his gift.**_

**_The young girl just stared at the flowers, and back to the boy. She smiled and closed the book she was reading, and took the flowers from the boy's trembling hands. "Arigato, Taa-chan. I like it." she said in her cheery voice, making the boy tremble much more. "Uuhhh... You're welcome.. I'm your knight, remember? Besides, (rigidly stands up, in a saluting position), KNIGHTS DO EVERYTHING FOR THEIR MASTERS!" the young boy said, as he smiled at the young girl, who was laughing so hard, clutching the tree's bark to keep her from falling down the hill. "You look so funny when you do that saluting thing! Haha!" she gasped as she breathed for air. The boy joined the girl, and laughed with her. After approximately 2 minutes of laughing, the boy raised his left hand, all of his fingers were folded except the pinky one. "Promise. Let's make an oath, Mikancchi." he said seriously, his usual cheery eyes, showing no signs of humor. The young girl blinked again. "What oath?" she asked as she stared at the boy's outstretched pinky finger. "I oath to be there whenever you need me, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times. And if ever we were to be separated, promise me, you'll wait for me, and I'll be there when your life is in real danger. I, T_i K_o, promise M_n S_a my eternal loyalty." the boy chanted as he held out his pinky finger. The young girl smiled and continued to chant, "And I accept your oath of loyalty to me, may the gods strike you with thousand arrows if you break your oath. The stars of ethereal sky,the moon which guide us and the sun who witnessed us as we oath to be friends forever." she said as she intertwined her pinky finger with the boy's. _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a very fine Friday morning in Gakuen Alice. Birds chirping, the ethereal sun slowly, but surely dawning over its vast grounds, setting a very beautiful faint glow of gold on the maple trees that encircle the grounds, as well as the blossoming cherry trees, falling sakura petals twirling in a very beautiful fashion with the wind. It was around five o' clock in the morning when a shadow went in through an open window at the second floor, second window from the left, landing on the balls of his feet with a silent thud. The stranger smiled an immaculate (yet innocent) smile, his brown eyes twinkling with interest and amusement as he crept silently toward the sleeping figure of a sleeping certain auburn-haired, silvery-yellow eyed thirteen-year old girl, her shoulder-length hair scattered across her Piyo pillow, into her cheeks, her fetus-like sleeping position and that heartwarming smile etched on her lips?

The boy blushed involuntarily at this marvelous sight, a sight brought down to earth from heaven. Realizing what he is doing, the boy slapped his face many times and shaked it, his silky-like mop of messy brown hair following his every move. " _Come on, Tadashi Karino! This is the time to annoy her, not being awed by her beauty! Come on!_" he muttered as he shaked his head furiously, fighting of the blush that creeps to his face. _**She really looks like an angel.**_ Blushing beet red (gee, I wonder what he look like in that state), he breathed in and out, trying to collect himself and his scattered thoughts.

After what seemed to be ages, he finally caught himself. His amused grin etched on his handsome face, he sat beside the young girl and ungentlemanly, shook her hard, his voice slightly louder.

"Oi, Mikancchi. Wake up!"

"Mmhrr."

"Wake up you little idiotic girl!"

"Mmhrr."

" *veins pop* Are you doing that on purpose *hissing murderously* MIKAN SAKURA?" (emphasis on Mikan Sakura)

"Five more minutes.. Five more minutes..."

" *sigh* Arggh... Guess I should kiss her again."

(*insert kissing sound here*)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" *smirks* She's awake, better go now."

With a flash of blue light, the brown-haired boy vanished as the auburn haired girl opened her innocent silvery-yellow eyes, bolted to sit up straight and rubbed her eyes hastily. Beads of sweat trickling from her forehead to her cheeks, Mikan cupped her rosy cheeks and mumbled incoherently under her breath.

"Whaddahellhadappened?" (Translation: "What the hell had happened?")

_**- Mikan POV -**_

What in Merlin's pants had just happened? My dream had turned into a nightmare! From a very *sigh* marvelous dream about Kaname-senpai (squeal, blush), Hotaru, Iinchou, and Howalons, came a sight of that idiotic childhood friend (I have had ever since I was three) kissing me... *shudder shudder*

Well, how's that Tadashi Karino doing? I never saw anything from him, not even a mere shadow. *sigh* Guess his sickness got the better of him. That guy. It's been how many years ever since he got lost? Ah, three years. His mom took me and him to an amusement park. I'm so gonna kill him every time I remember his sin against me. So far, he's the most annoying person I had the misfortune to meet, next is Hyuuga. Oh where am I? After we went to the amusement park incident, we went home, smoothly as usual. Aunt Sumire (Tadashi's mom) was (as usual) doting on me as if I'm her own daughter, saying something about "engagement" and "marriage", with Tadashi playing with his PSP. Naa... That's not it.

Ah! That was when I was chasing him 'round our kitchen, he ate my onigiris again, when I finally tackled him, he disappeared white a flash of blue light. Damn it, I'm so gonna kill him if I see him one of this days.

I'll beat the crap out of him even if he was my first ever friend. *evil grin*

_**- End of POV -**_

Little did Mikan know that the person she was thinking about at that moment was listening to her thoughts, smiling mischievously at himself. "Beat the crap out of me, huh? Let's see about that, especially now that I now had another awkward information from you. Kaname Sonou huh?" he said, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. " We'll meet again, Mikancchi. I assure you that. And Merlin's pants? You must be really upset.." he continued as he turned to the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

"Natsume..." a timid voice called out. A fourteen year boy with silky mop of raven black hair and a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes turned, boredom etched in his boyish features. "What is it, Ruka?" he said coolly, placing his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk on, leaving a frowning boy with blond hair and azure eyes to run after him. "Natsume, have you seen Tobita-san?" Ruka continued, matching Natsume's pace as he caught up with him. "Nope, probably in the library." Natsume shrugged, as he continued to make his way to his favorite spot, the shade of the biggest Sakura tree, "why are you looking for the class rep anyway?"

"Well..." Ruka started, "Jinno-sensei asked me to inform Tobita-san to go to the faculty this 3 o clock in the afternoon, and... for some strange reasons, Sakura." he finished with a wondering look. Natsume grunted. "Maybe that idiot earned another detention from the frog freak, and Tobita had to accompany her." he said as he started to doze off. Ruka looked at Natsume meaningfully, suspicion etched on his face. **_"Maybe, Natsume. Maybe. I had this eerie feeling, it's not like I'm worrying about her right? I mean. She's just a newcomer! Or maybe this is...LOVE?_" **Ruka thought mentally, his blue eyes brimming in confusion with his somewhat mixed feelings for a certain girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_**(In the Faculty Office)**_

Jinno-sensei kept on pacing in his office as he anxiously waited for the Class 2-B's representative and "dangerous troublemaker" **(as he call Mikan)** in his office. His pet frog croaked irritatedly. **_Ribbit_**. "Sorry, but I just can't help it." he said assuringly at his pet frog, though what he's feeling inside is swelling with anxiety and fear. "What does the Board of Directors want from Sakura? Curse ESP, that kid's already in complicated danger that she knew." he said as he stared at the telephone that lies innocently at his table, anger dancing in his wizened eyes.

* * *

**•Flashback•**

_** Jinno sat in his office, annoyed that many piles of paperwork were still in list to finish. As he was checking the last dozen of paperworks, his telephone rang.**_

_**Intrigued, he picked it up hastily. **_

_**"Hello."**_

_**A female voice answered on the other end, but her voice was full of authority.**_

_**"Hello, Jinno-san."**_

_**"Ma-madam Karino, what brings you to call to the Middle School Department."**_

_**"I'll go straight to the point. I want to take Mikan Sakura out of the Academy. I'll also take a certain Yuu Tobita with her. I want it to be done before the sun breaks out tomorrow. In short, tonight."**_

_**"B-but Ma'am..."**_

_**"Do you wish to defy me?"**_

_**"No Ma'am."**_

_**"I want to talk to Mikan Sakura, NOW"**_

_**"Y-yes Ma'am."**_

**•End of Flashback•**

* * *

" Sakura... You're in a very dangerous situation... Very dangerous indeed." Jinno said finally as he glared at the beautiful scene of sunset.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Chapter One finished. Sorry if I took so long to update. Kill me now, kill me! **(Natsume makes a flame in his hand)** Just kidding! I was hooked with Shugo Chara, Kukai-sama!

Mikan: (blushes) I like Kukai-kun too!

Natsume: (irritated) ...

Koko: (snickers) Sakura-san we had a exclusive picture of Kukai-san carrying you bridal-style, and! Piggy-back style!

Me and Mikan: (squeals) KYAAAAA! Where? Where?

Koko: Here! (brings out the pictures)

Mikan: (beet red) KUKAI-SAMA!

(Natsume burned the pictures)

Mikan: (cries) Nooooooo! Natsume! Why did you burned it? Why?

Natsume: YOu're too noisy.

Mikan: You can just walk away ya know!

Natsume: ...

Koko: (whispers) I think Natsume's patience has broke out.

Me: Yeah..

By the way, please read and review! Flames are allowed, but please be gentle!

minori13 signing out!•◘


End file.
